Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2015
02:48 * Kingfireblast grabs his kidney off the one spear 02:48 im ready to roleplay as cooper, sly 02:48 Ping. 02:48 (Nice, Gfor!) 02:48 Oh Sam. 02:49 * A Candy Kaine grabs a Medigun and tries and heal King.* 02:49 * Kingfireblast throws the spears into the trash can 02:49 im okay 02:49 im ooooooookay 02:49 Wow, you got a powerup that anyone can unlock! Congrats. 02:49 Zombeh 02:49 Plz. 02:49 hey Pink 02:49 I'm finally home from the hospital 02:49 Yay! :[[]]D 02:49 What Happened? 02:50 Its my first time and my jetpack joyride lags when i have internet, Zombeh. 02:50 So plz. 02:50 welp im gonna go work on a reskin 02:50 Some of my hospitals let me play on my computer. 02:50 @Samantha I got a bad fever. No wait, I got dengue. 02:50 havent done one in a long time 02:50 * The Doctor - Twelfth is meditating on top of the Tardis, said Tardis orbiting the planet Earth's exosphere. 02:50 I bring my labtop. 02:50 Me too 02:50 On it now. 02:50 Hey, what did happen to the Marionette? 02:50 * The Marionette1 Pushes box back to where it was and jumps in it again 02:50 I get to use the laptop 02:50 I downloaded adblock on this too. 02:50 * A Candy Kaine looks back to the box in it's original place.* 02:50 Hmmm..... 02:51 * The Doctor - Twelfth floats back into the Tardis and shuts the doors, and walks to the Tardis Console 02:51 Where to go.... 02:51 * The Marionette1 Stares at Kaine 02:52 * Kingfireblast grabs a sniper rifle 02:52 * Kingfireblast shoots the box 02:52 * TheZombeh goes behind the box 02:52 Oh the Doc is here 02:52 Hey Doc 02:52 Hey Ghetsis. 02:52 * Several spears shoot out from the walls, aiming for King.* 02:52 I'm just so happy that I'm finally out of the hisoital. 02:52 * hospital 02:53 * The Doctor - Twelfth 's Tardis materializes next to Marionette's box 02:53 *Two pods crashland in a city* 02:53 * The Doctor - Twelfth sticks his head out of the doors 02:53 Hello. 02:53 * TheZombeh goes inside the box 02:53 *It is the same city the Doctor is in* 02:53 * PierrotEclipse respawns, jumping out of a nearby wall. 02:53 Hmm... 02:53 * Official Candy The Cat iz kill buy explode 02:53 Though I'm gonna miss the aircon and watching Steven Universe there. 02:53 Hey! 02:53 I sense a power level... 02:53 Yo wassup. 02:53 I would hate being stuck int he hospital. 02:53 *Suddenly two figures climb out of the pod, a huge bald one and a shorter, spiky haired one. Both donned similar armour* 02:53 C-Can you please get out of my b-box? 02:54 DA sucks ass now. 02:54 * TheZombeh hands the Marionette a bucket of chicken. 02:54 Some guy said his fake friend died of cancer. 02:54 Tyler (NOT CLOCK) was alive, and fake, all along. 02:54 * Kingfireblast trips Pierrot 02:55 * SamanthaLovesPie110 grabs the bucket of chicken and stuffs it in pie crust. 02:55 * Kingfireblast grabs one of the spears 02:55 * Kingfireblast jabs Pierrot with the spear 02:55 ... 02:55 * PierrotEclipse explodes into..fire.* 02:55 Also 02:55 Here's a map 02:55 ...? 02:55 i remember when in roleplay king tried to kill me 02:55 http://i.imgur.com/81szFaD.png 02:55 * A Candy Kaine gets slightly smaller, about the size of a mice and goes into the box.* 02:55 good times, goooood times 02:55 What? 02:55 * Kingfireblast gets lit on fire 02:55 * Kingfireblast shrugs 02:55 (???) *Scans the power levels around him in the c